


Rise of the Witchers

by IcarusProject



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another Witcher, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Parents, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Jaskier is just a close friend, M/M, Mild Smut, Original Character(s), Overprotective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Partners to Lovers, Protective Parents, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, if Geralt never loved Yennefer, romantic witcher love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusProject/pseuds/IcarusProject
Summary: Geralt of Rivia, the monster slayer who saved lives unintentionally. Now, he has a friend Jaskier, who haven't left his side since they met. A friend who helps him be a better man and be better human. Yennefer has a broken heart after what Geralt said to her, and left him for good. Or Geralt thought.The Witcher forgot how does it feel to be in love, fortunetly a sudden meet of another Witcher makes his whole world spin around.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Meeting

The daylight filled the not so dark forest through the trees branches. The summer was the same as last year, bright and warm days after each other. A loud clopping could be heard in the forest, a horse was walking nearby with heavy equipment on it's back. And not only that, two person riding it.  
  
" So, what's your next move Witcher?" One asked the other. A younger and more mellodic voice fainted into the air.  
  
" We look for a Ciel, then find Cirilla." This voice although was deep, crackly and much more terrifying. The voice of Geralt of Rivia. And the other, well, his name was Jaskier. A bard that somehow not only stayed with a Witcher but stayed alive next to him while he hunted and killed monsters on his way.  
  
" That sounds delightful. Although I'm getting hungry. You know, we haven't eaten since... when exactly?" That bard loved to talk, over hours and hours and couldn't be stopped. But Geralt got used to this, or he thought. Sometimes he needs that silence and sometimes he demands silence.  
  
Geralt only awnsered with a deep humming. Nothing more, he wasn't a talker but as they came out of the forest a line of smoke appeared on the sky. Leading to a village. Finally both Geralt and Jaskier sighed in relief. As they walked towards the village Jaskier spoke again.  
  
" Oh, it looks a lot like Ciel!" Jaskier stated it a bit loud, and as they were getting closer, it was clear that the village they arrived to is actually was Ciel. As they went deeper in the street, they found a pub. Jaskier and Geralt parked down Roach and went inside to have some drink.  
But the villagers know Geralt, his signature white hair and yellow devilish eyes whispered that he was a Witcher. And they weren't afraid to tell the Witcher how much they hated him. When they stepped in the pub, it went silence. Everyone targeted Geralt with their eyes.  
  
The WItcher and the bard just sat down and asked for some ale what they got from a women, who didn't care who came in until they paid whatever they're ordered. Although it wasn't true to the other guests.  
  
" Ah, so... uhm, Geralt, I hope you have a plan if things go barbaric." Jaskier whispered to his friend with some fear in his voice. Geralt only awnsered with a deep _'hmm'._ The people who were there just ignored the Witcher, nothing they could do about _it's_ present. They had families to feed and if they stood up to Geralt with a demand to leave, they would likely die.  
The bard and the Witcher left after they paid with coins of gold and went outside to get Roach.  
  
" Whoah, no killing, no scuffle. Are the people getting a fever? " Jaskier asked with a wide smile on his face. Geralt snorted in respond. He was setting Roach's equipment right to get back on the roads. Suddenly, a man approached. He had poor and dirty clothes, smelled like pig shit and mud. A peasant who works long hours on the field to not only feed his family, but everyone else in the town. Both men looked at him then the peasant spoke.  
  
" Good sirs! Please, have time for my pleadin'!"  
  
Geralt and Jaskier looked at each other, then Geralt nod at the man, a sign for listening further.  
  
" Oh, Witcher, I heard that you slay monsters and I'mma need of your skills! " The peasant spoke, his hands moved infront of his body, in a praying pose. He _literally begged_ for the Witcher to kill a monster. " That _thing_ , hunts down mah' pigs and sheeps at night! And I have to feed my family, please Witcher help us!"  
  
" Well, it depends on how much can you pay. " Geralt stated as he sit on Roach. " We follow you to your farm, sir. Just lead the way."  
  
They followed the old peasant to his farm, but while walking down the paved road, Geralt suddenly stops in front of a house. It had 2 floors and several dors on it's sides. He jumped down and knocked on the door. A little wait after Triss Merigold opened the door with a wild smile on her face.  
  
" Good day, Wolf." She greeted her friend, and Geralt only smiled back. All of a sudden a girlish laughter filled the room behind Triss as she stood in the door. " Oh, look who can't wait to join you!" Cirilla appeared behind the long skirt of Triss.  
  
" Geralt! You're here!" Ciri yelled out as she dash towards Geralt. She jumped on him and clapsed her hands around him. Geralt chuckled as he hugged back the girl.  
  
" Triss, you headed to the farm? " The older women asked as she crossed her arms.  
  
" Well, all coins either made of gold or silver." Geralt awnsered as he looked at Triss back. The women just shaked her head then just nodded to the others as she closed the door. Cirilla jumpen on Roach's back,who was also just as happy to see Ciri as the girl. They cotiuned to walk towards the farm, that was outside of the walls of Ciel. Corn and wheat fields surrounded the road they were travelling on. When they arrived to a fairly small house nearby a barn.  
  
" Here we're good sir. My home and the farm I've been fighting for since my Pa' passed away." The peasant told to them. He showed the place where he last seen the beast scrounge one of his sheeps. Some of the animal's blood was still visible on the grass field. Geralt sniffed in the air, and immediately knew where the beast was.  
  
" Geralt, what are we going to do while you're out?" Cirilla asked as she stood next to Roach and Jaskier. Loud trampling was heard just behind them. Another horsemen arrived to the same place as them, and Geralt knew something was off with that stranger.  
  
" Oh, I forgot to say, I asked another Witcher's help, ma'be the two of you can get rid off that thing!" Said the peasant, as he looked over the the other Witcher.  
  
" Oho, ohohoho! This inspired me to write a ballad! At least a poem!" Jaskier yelled out in joy but his joy quickly dissapeared as he seen Geralts expression. Ciri just stared in front of her with confusion filling her. She never seen another witcher, and even hardly knew anything about Geralt. This really was suprising for her, but she took it in as a friend of Geralt, helping him.   
  
" Oh, fuck." A signature sentence left Geralt's mouth as he realized who could it be. The other witcher jumped down from his horse, and approached them.


	2. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier find a contract interesting enough to travel 2 days for it. But who they meet was a very big suprise, another WItcher. But not a friendly one. Geralt and the other Witcher knew each other from a long time, but weren't fond of the other. But this contract brought them together, and their rivalry never ended until now. Ciri on the other hand was confused, but all three adult tried not to scare the young lady off, neither Geralt and Jaskier nor the other Witcher.

" Oh, fuck." A signature sentence left Geralt's mouth as he realized who could it be. The other witcher jumped down from his horse, and approached them. Geralt crossed his arms in front of his chest as he shaked his head.  
Jaskier was watching the whole moment play out, like he wanted it. And so, he couldn't shut his mouth.  
  
" Greeting, Witcher! It is a pleasure to meet yo-"  
  
" Shut your mouth bard! I have non of your blabbering." The stranger shut Jaskier up as he walked towards Geralt, like without no fear of getting hurt. _'Maybe it was a Witcher thing'_ Jaskier thought. He was left stuttering then completely silenced. Geralt also moved towards the other one, and then they were just about one step of each other.  
  
" Geralt of Rivia." Said the stranger.  
  
" Adam of Blaviken." And Geralt awnsered, stating that the man, Adam, was really him. He was a member of the Cat school, someone who survived the Trials of the Grasses, and even more, the first hunting.  
  
" You know each other?" Ciri asked innocently, looking up to the two man. Both Geralt and Adam looked at her back and sighed.  
  
" Just not get in my way, fucker." The other Witcher stated as he walked towards the woods, he just whistled and his horse followed behind. Geralt was suprised, not that how he was called _'fucker'_ but that _he_ shouldn't be in the way. In Adam's way. Geralt only groaned in annoyance, then nodded to Jaskier and Ciri to follow him, and actually follow Adam to the woods.  
  
Well, the peasant was happy, the monster that had been killing off his sheeps will be taken care of by two witchers, although it wasn't the same for them. Adam and Geralt always been rivals, since they first met. The line was like this; Adam and his horse infront, behind him is Geralt and Jaskier who is leading Roach while Ciri is riding her back. They slowly reached the line of the forest and the field, Adam without hesitation goes in, and Jaskier states to Geralt.  
  
" Wow, Geralt, so you know him? I thought you don't have friends except me, Ciri and Yennefer."  
  
" He's not a friend." Geralt's voice told everything, Adam did something that wasn't very pleasant towards Geralt. Something that ended their indifference between them. Both Ciri and Jaskier could feel the tension between the two Witchers.  
A long day of walking even made the horses that tired to rebel against their owners. They stopped at the middle of the forest far away from the farm and away from the monster. Both Geralt and Adam turned to their horses and talked to them.  
  
" I think Roach had enough of walking. " Ciri said as she petted the neckof Roach. She smiled at Geralt as he stepped closer to get the girl down.  
  
" I mean, I understand that horse, sh-she _really_ needs a rest!" Jaskier stated as he panted and put his hands on his tighs to catch his breath. Both Geralt and Ciri chuckled at the man, then a loud sigh left Adam's mouth. His horse wouldn't stand up. The horse just sat on the ground like a dog or cat would.  
  
" Get up Moke! If we stop now, we are just as vulnerable as a rabbit in water!" Adam scoffed, then sighed loudly again and sat down nearby a tree. Of course the horse would follow him, and sat next to him.  
Ciri in a blink of an eye, dissapeared in front of Geralt, that made his heartbeat just as fast when he fought with a Striga. Thankfully, Ciri reappeared nearby Adam.  
  
" Your horse is quite beautiful. What's it's name?" She asked while she put her hands behind his back. Adam was suprised that a little girl like Ciri would come this close to him. But Geralt wasn't happy seeing her that close, and he rushed over to her, but tried not to scare Ciri with his approach.  
  
" His name is Moke. " Adam awnsered without any tone in his voice. He didn't wanted to be rude just as didn't wanted to be kind to the girl. " You are brave to come this close."  
  
" Why wouldn't I be- " And in mid sentence, Geralt picked up Ciri in his arms. The girl of course gasped in suprise but was calmed down later as Geralt carried her back to Roach and Jaskier.  
  
" Don't approach him next time!" Geralt forbidded to Cirilla. She was so confused, ' _why can't I?'_ She asked in her thoughts. Adam just stared at them, then looked away in anguish, he sighed as he stood up to get his things from Moke.   
Jaskier acted like a worried mother as he stepped to Ciri. He sounded like he was out of breath.  
  
" Little lady, you should never go on like _that_! What if something happens to you!" The bard gestured his hands towards the deep forest. Knowing from the many adventures he and Geralt lived through that no matter what forest or where, there is always danger nearby. The wolf looked over Adam, now sharpening his steel sword.   
  


* * *

Now that they had a little rest, the horses accepted to walk again in the harsh terrain that the forest had. The woods started to be more sparse as they walked, then they arrived to a riverbank. A loud noise filled their sorrounding, it was a smaller waterfall, it led to a higher part of the mountain that laid in front of them. Although the people and their horses had energy to contiune, but the time stopped them in their tracks. Night was coming, and so did more danger if they contiuned to move along in the dark. Geralt decided to find some wood and make a fire just between the forest and the river. Adam however, decided to be just away, not too far, about 5 or 6 meters. No fire and no cover from the night's cold.  
  
" So as I said, Geralt himself could bring down a werewolf ONLY using his hands!" Jaskier said as he sat next to Ciri, he liked to tell stories to the young lady. And of course Ciri loved to hear those tales about his adoptive father. But just like every child, he liked to disagree.   
  
" Alright, but I doubt it. I seen Geralt fight, but only using his swords! I can't imagine fighting a werewolf by his hands." Cirilla started her doubting as she looked at Geralt staring into the fire.   
  
" Come on, I've seen his fight more than you do! I give _50 corona_ to you, if he lose!" Jaskier contiuned, betting his small amount of money in a quite impossible fight.   
  
" It's enough Jaskier, she will have nightmares about werewolves if you keep it up." Geralt stated as he put a cover over Ciri, so caring that he even let out a smile as the Witcher looked at the little princess. Ciri cuddled herself in Geralt's arms.  
Adam on the other hand wasn't giving a single attention to the other group. He held his arms close to his body, and put his swords near him, to be ready in any given moment. A quiet rustling suddenly began in the bushes close to the forest. Both groups stood up in a tense feeling, and Adam already grabbed his steel sword. He was too cautious when he was hunting, and now he knew that anything can come out of that bush.   
Geralt pushed Ciri behind him, a generous sign of overprotectiveness. Then all of a sudden Yennefer appeared from the bushes. Geralt sighed in relief just as Jaskier, Ciri although wasn't a fan of her. A witch who only come after Geralt because of one wish. Adam put away his swords as he seen Yennefer calmly walked over to the other group and sattled down. 


	3. Some things are wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night came, danger did too. A sudden attack repairs Adam's and Geralt's rivalry, or Jaskier thought. As they travel along, with a wounded Adam on the side, the both shows why they hated each other so much. And why Adam is not leaving Geralt's side until his personal bussiness is done. Ciri on the other hand shows Adam what it likes to be a small child, who gets protected from literally anything by a Witcher.

Adam put away his swords as he seen Yennefer calmly walked over to the other group and sattled down. Geralt stared at her, and asked in a suspiciously tone.  
  
" What are you doing here Yennefer? " Yen only watched the fire then looked at him, and smily awnsered.  
  
" Just minding my bussiness." _'She's about something. What kind of bussiness brought her here? '_ Geralt let a sigh out as he thought of that. He can't do anything just let her come along this contrast, of course just one last time.   
Ciri stared at the fire, and behind the fire a bit far away was Adam and Moke, she sat up and now watched the other witcher and his horse. They had no fire and no cover for the night. Jaskier started to talk to Yen, asking why she was here, and this whole converstation became an argument over who's doing what. All three adults were arguing over their own business, and Ciri sneaked out of their protection and walked towards Adam. Cirilla stood there, just about a meter from Moke, of course the horse noticed the little girl, and shown happiness. Moke started to wag his tail, and that awakened Adam from his nap.  
  
" Can I sit here?" The young girl asked as she stepped closer. Adam only took a deep breath and shuffled away to make space for the girl. Ciri sat down and looked at Adam.   
  
" Aren't you cold? You should wear a blanket to not get sick." Ciri always wondered about witchers since he met Geralt, every little thing Geralt had made more quiestions in Ciri mind.  
  
" Witchers don't get cold, nor sick. And you shouldn't be here." Adam just stared in front of him, the river and the dark night somehow was calming, but the argument behind them made noises loud enought to still here them meters away.  
  



	4. There is a bear in the bushes

chap 4 - there is a bear in the bushes


	5. Never thought of this

chap 5 - never thought of this


End file.
